The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to fluid systems for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include one or more engine components that benefit from a supply of fluid, such as lubricating liquid. Such lubrication systems typically include a reservoir for supplying lubricating liquid to those engine components. In some gas turbine engines, certain engine components are desired to be supplied with lubricating liquid during substantially all operating conditions.
However, a reservoir for a lubrication system of a gas turbine engine mounted on an aircraft may experience “negative gravity” conditions such as the aircraft turning upside down, the aircraft accelerating toward the Earth at a rate equal to or greater than the rate of gravity, or the aircraft decelerating at the end of a vertical ascent. Under negative gravity conditions, the liquid in the reservoir may rise to the top, which may expose an opening of a reservoir outlet to air and interrupt the supply of liquid to a supply pump and, consequently, interrupt supply to the engine components.